Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a radio technology designed to increase the capacity and speed of mobile telephone networks and provides for an end-to-end Internet Protocol (IP) service delivery of media. Currently, LTE comprises a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), which is described in a suite of Technical Specifications (TS) developed within and publicized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), with the most recent version of the 3GPP TSs being published in September 2010.
LTE, in part, provides for a flat IP-based network architecture designed to ensure support for, and mobility between, some legacy or non-3GPP systems such as, for instance, GPRS (general packet radio service) and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access). Some of the main advantages with LTE are high throughput, low latency, plug and play, FDD (frequency-division duplex) and TDD (time-division duplex) in the same platform, improved end user experience, simple architecture resulting in low operating costs, and interoperability with older standard wireless technologies such as GSM (Global Systems for Mobile Communications), cdmaOne™, W-CDMA (UMTS), and CDMA2000®. Many major carriers in the United States (US) and several worldwide carriers have started to convert their networks to LTE.
LTE and other 3GPP compliant systems (meaning systems having elements that operate in compliance with 3GPP TSs) also provide MBMS point-to-multipoint transport of media to user equipment (UE) operating on the system. Unfortunately, the MBMS transport mechanisms that are described in the 3GPP TSs have many shortcomings when compared to point-to-multipoint transport mechanisms offered by legacy narrowband systems. However, if organizations having more stringent requirements for media transport are going to realistically be able to use 3GPP technology, systems such as LTE systems will need to provide similar performance as the legacy systems, including similar performance for the point-to-multipoint mechanisms.
Accordingly, what is needed are some enhancements to the MBMS mechanisms of 3GPP compliant systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Apparatus and method components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.